


The Great Seahorse

by 1prittypony1



Category: Freeform: Story
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: This is a story I wrote for a prompt.





	The Great Seahorse

The dolphin was in the desert. I walked closer to it to take a closer look. The dolphin began to get bigger. I saw that the dolphin had a saddle and a bridle like it was something to be ridden on. I came close enough to touch it before someone yelled, “No, it’s dangerous!” I looked behind me and saw three people, a man, a women, and a child. The man who yelled at me had ran to me and tried to tear me away from touching the dolphin. “It needs water,” said the women, “look, the poor things scared.” These words stopped the man who backed away from me. “It’s big. Where did it come from?” said the child. As I looked back at the dolphin I noticed that it now had scales and that the head looked a little more horse-like than the rest of the body. “Where’s the closest body of water?” I asked the women. “There’s a lake not far from here.” “Great, help me get it there” The women snapped her fingers and took us to the lake. The horse-like-dolphin immediately whinnied and jumped into the lake. Other townspeople who saw the creature came to look. Some were angry, some were scared, some called the thing a monster, some said that it belonged to the sea goddess, and some took pictures of it with their phones. The dolphin jumped into the air where we could now see horse-like ears a mane and a tail. The magician looked on as he saw the people gathering around looking as the creature jumped in and out of the water. “I’ve finally found it, the great seahorse.” He used his magic to teleport himself into the group of people. “It’s time to bring you home” He waved his hand and the thing disappeared along with the magician and the lake, leaving everyone in the desert.


End file.
